epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Coldswaff/Rap Reckons - Episode 6 - Filthy Frank vs. Ailee
hello there. i am daniel, from comment awards. welcome to another shitty episode of rap reckons. today we have; in the left side, one of the most famous korean-american exchange students and one of the most illegal singers in korea; and on the right side, we have a man who has been risen up from the ruins, and it is considered to be the master of memeing; fucking start. Filthy Frank: Wake up! I can't believe in my fucking house there is a disgrace. Because if you're feeling like a bitch, you have come to the right place. I would fuck you all day long, but you must get laid You are praised by weeaboos that wouldn't rent or pay I suggest you commit not funny. Because you are a plastic surgery mad girl that steps on the earth, i get cummy I masturbate to naked pictures of dead women, your intelligence is a sucker. When you step in here, my army will say: Welcome to the rice fields motherfucker To survive i don't give any crap from you, I'd be walking on the streets like that Boi that rides in a motorcycle full of goo Release the Dank content, you wouldn't survive Going to make a flute cover with my nose so you could fucking die. Ailee: Stop right there, you swear overuser. I will show you how to be a star, not a retard nor a loser. My relevance keeps growing, you keep calling innocent people jews Does this authentic face means nothing to you? Born in your country, i was a star, from the West to the East I have very charming and deliberant reputation, you're just a beast. Fluent in English, you just freak off with your meme-ous boom! Increase the bass, 'cause i'm going to shake your old man's room. Boy, you got to be aware of wearing a pink attire, Your decisions in life must suck. First you destroyed an userbase, then retire. Hanging out with black people might seem a choice to your life. As soon as you change your name to Joji, you do make me fight! Filthy Frank: OHHH Fuck yes, this is the shit, kill me now, transparent! No more, You stupid cunt, who the fuck are your parents. Let's give this thing straight, you're a cunt, but you act like a prick. Shut the fuck up. You're a stupid bitch, and suck my dick. I let myself boil in the oven, so get on my fucking level, not above! Since you let your room shake, it's gay to think your standing up for love! I ain't paying shit from you, you think your edgy rhymes are defined as critical? Hahaha!! Hilarious and Original! Ailee: I see you are laughing, you don't seem what is your strife. You think all you do is funny? Stop ruining poor people's lifes! Like chandelier icicles coming down from the ceiling, I've got this feeling, that you have a great racist appealing. I'm a bad girl, i'm turning it upside down, Your fans are ready to feel this crap. Your fans are great haters of life, you don't seem in what street you shall stop. I am as strong, triple as you, double as Sunmi, setting this place on fire. You know what, Meme Machine? You gotta take me higher. now you must decide on which has been the biggest memer by voting on this poll. Who won? Ailee Frank stay tuned for another installment of rap rap rap rap rap rap rap rap reckons. Category:Blog posts